The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting and/or determining sectional shapes, sizes and others of products formed of synthetic resins, ceramics or the like.
Heretofore, as an image diagonosis system for inspecting and determining plane sections of an object or body, there has been determining plane sections of an object or body, there has been employed a CT (computer tomography) system in which X-ray radiation is made use of. According to this system, laminographic images to be displayed are reconstituted on the basis of X-ray absorption data. When an image of the interior of an object such as, for example, a cerebrum enclosed by the skull exhibiting a high X-ray absorptance is to be reconstituted, the signals indicating X-ray absorptances at various locations of the internal or cerebrum become very feeble, because about 90% of the X-ray radiation is absorbed by the skull. When these feeble signals are enhanced, there makes appearance an artifact image similar to a ghost signal of a television system under the influence of the signals having high intensity generated at the skull, giving rise to a problem that difficulty is encountered in an attempt for extracting the image of plane sections of the cerebrum with a satisfactory definition. The problem of appearance of the artifact image is common to all objects or products each made of materials having significant difference in respect to the X-ray absorptance. Naturally, difficulty is also encountered in taking an image of the interior of a product formed of a synthetic resin incapable of absorbing the X-rays.